


The beginning of a new life

by Flight_of_love



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_love/pseuds/Flight_of_love
Summary: After running away from his private school, Arshad wishes to begin a new life. After leaving India and living alone in London, Soma feels lonely. Both their lives will change when Soma gets him as his new roomate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was given after a line in futari no haamoni

_ Chapter 1 _

_“The son of a well know rich family of India, Arshad Satyendra Iyer, has disappeared. He could be anywhere in the world at the moment. If anyone knows any kind of information, it would be well appreciated. Reward shall be given to anyone who helps find the young man and return him home.”_

Soma had gotten tired of watching the news and eating chips every night. He hated his new life. It was so boring. He’d never admit it but he missed his home. At least, he had Meena there. Here, in the cold and unpredictable London, he was lonely. But he couldn’t back down and go back. Especially now that he had managed to settle in.

The house he was able to buy using his parents’ riches was gigantic. Too big for a single person: thinking about this, an idea came in his mind. What if he got himself a roommate? He didn’t even want them to help pay for the house. All he wanted was some company, a buddy. He wanted someone who would spend lots of the time in the house, not someone who just went there to sleep. Someone he could talk to, laugh with, have fun with. Was that too much to ask for? It was worth a shot, he thought as he turned off the TV, laid on his bed and fell deeply into sleep. The very next morning he sent it to the newspaper.

_Roomate wanted._

_Big department , no bill-paying requirement. _

_-Soma Asman Kadar, 17_

_(to contact….)_

_Kadar…_ Arshad repeated in his head once he read it. That name indeed rang a bell but he couldn’t recall where he had heard it. What logical person offered their house for free? He had to be dangerous. Either way, it was a better option than sleeping in the park. Plus, it was a young boy. What could he possibly do to him?

With that in mind, he walked towards the public bathrooms. He touched the back of his head, tightening the ponytail of his long hair. He couldn’t wait to have a shower. He then threw some water on his face. He had to look as if he had slept in an actual bed the previous night. He fixed his clothes as much as possible and then walked to the location written in the newspaper. If this went well today, he would finally start a new life just like how he wanted it.

He knocked on the door, his heart was barely beating. “Wait a bit, please!” A male voice spoke from the inside. Soon enough a handsome young man, with sun kissed skin, golden eyes and purple hair opened the door. “’Sup?” He spoke.

“Um hello… My name’s… Agni!” He made something up quickly. He was wanted all over the city, he didn’t want to be recognized. “I came because you said you were looking for a roommate? You are Soma, right?”

The other male grinned, happy that someone actually took this into consideration. “That would be me! Come in! I’ll show you around.” Soma said, moving to the side to let the man come in. He seemed awfully familiar. “This is the living room and there is a large balcony over there.” He explained as the silvered haired man pretended to be examining the place. Honestly, at this moment even a hellhole would be fine. This place, however, was amazing. Why would anyone want to share it?

“So, you said your name was Agni?” He asked him. Once he spoke the words the other mentally froze. “Yeah” He responded. Had his identity just been revealed? The boy smiled making Arshad sick. Was he thinking about the reward his parents were offering?

“Agni is associated with fire at my place.” He spoke gently. _Okay, I did not expect that._ He thought. “Really?” He said with a chuckle. “Where are you from?”

“India.”

“Really? So am I!”

At the sound of that, Soma got excited. An Indian roommate! They could eat curry together! “That’s amazing! I’m from Bengal, you?”

_Don’t say Bengal, don’t say Bengal._ He thought. Anyhow, he could now recall where he heard the name Kadar before. He was one of the richest men in Bengal, known for having lots of children. The kid must be one of his sons, that also explains where he got all the money to have such a big house. Maybe he shouldn’t stay there. It was too dangerous. However, there was something that really interested him in the boy. “Karnataka” He answered causing the other to frown. “That’s too far away! Anyways, let’s move on to the rest of the house!”

The tour went on pretty cheerfully. Arshad never liked happy-go-lucky people. They got on his nerves. But there was something special about this one. Something he couldn’t explain. “I think I am going to stay!”

Soma gasped. “I am so glad to hear that! When will you bring your things in?” He asked him with a huge smile. _Goodbye loneliness, _he thought. “Actually, about that… Some guys took my luggage at the airport, so I don’t really have any at the moment. So could I just start staying here from tonight?”

“Sure thing!”The other replied, kindly, unsuspiciously, generously. Arshad found this to be very stupid but at the same time… _pure._ “You can use the bathroom or rest. I’ll go order some food!”

“You know” The other interrupted. “I have been told I am a great cook.” He told him. It was true. He was specially known for his curry making skills. “I don’t have anything eatable at the house at the moment.” Soma explained awkwardly. It was embarrassing. He had been feeding himself with pizzas for the past month. “Alright then, let’s order for tonight.” He spoke as he got to the bathroom to have a shower. He carefully washed his hair. He adored it more than anything in the world. He was so proud of them, in all perspectives. He walked into his new room when he thought: he had no clothes!

What was he going to do!? He couldn’t go downstairs like that! he take him from a pervert! Wait, why would he? They were both men. He probably didn’t swing that way. _Pitty… Wait, where did that thought come from, Iyer?! _While he was freaking out, he noticed a pair of pants and a plain shirt on his bed along with a note.

**I thought you might need those**

**-Soma**

He couldn’t help himself from smiling. For someone expected to be overally spoilt, he was a kind soul. Perhaps that’s what’s attracting him….. okay, stop there. He got dressed and then got downstairs where the delivery had already arrived. Soma was waiting for him with the TV opened to a comedy show. He smiled as he saw him enter. “They actually fit you well! I was worried it wasn’t your size!”

He couldn’t help but to return the smile. “Yeah, thanks a lot for that.” He told him as he sat down and watched him pour some drink for the both of them. “Cheers! To the beginning of a new friendship!” Soma spoke.

Arshad smiled and put his glass forward. “To the beginning of a new life!”


	2. The band

Arshad was getting sick of this. It had been a week since he moved in with the boy. And a boring week for that matter. He slept late and woke up late. Soma barely allowed him to go outside. He did everything by himself, and so he didn’t have any reason to go outside. “Hey, don’t you have any interests? Other than watching TV marathons.” He asked him towards the end of the day.  
“I suppose, I am in a band. We practice in the mornings, when you are asleep.” Soma said while eating the delicious curry they had for dinner. His Agni surely was an amazing cook. “Could I come with you tomorrow?” He asked him. Sure, it was dangerous to have so many people see him and risk getting recognized, but he needed to get some air.  
“Sure!” Soma agreed excitedly. He looked forward to introducing him to his friends. It was true that he already had friends. But they didn’t have time for him. He didn’t blame them. They were busy with school, while Soma had finished it(he had always been homeschooled). Plus, one of them was making his own family. They obviously had no time to babysit Soma.  
The night passed quickly. Arshad had a good sleep as always, but Soma was nervous. Would his friends approve him? Would he think of him differently after knowing who he hanged out with? Why was he acting as if he was introducing them to his boyfriend?  
After having some breakfast, they set off. Arshad found out that they practiced in a rented theater. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by the sound of drums a boy was playing while two other boys were having coffee on the seats. “Good morning everyone! Is that ‘The Stars’ outro?” Soma asked, referring to the sound of drums.  
“Yes! Cheslock said he spent all night making it!” A short blond boy answered before turning around and noticing the 5th man in the room. “Oh! Right! Guys this is Agni. Agni that is Joanne, Clayton and on the drums Cheslock.” Soma introduced, while they all made handshakes. “Where is Ed?” He then asked. “No one knows. He hasn’t arrived yet.” Clayton replied.  
“So? Who is that guy?” Cheslock asked once he finished playing the part. He jumped off the stage and stood right infront of him. “Your boyfriend or something?” He asked causing Soma to turn red. He hadn’t come out to Agni yet! What if he thought he was disgusting and left? He didn’t want to be left alone again. Plus, it wouldn’t be the first time people were disgusted by his sexuality. The same happened with his family…  
Arshad noticed that and chose to comfort him. “It’s okay. I’m not straight either, anyway.” He told him with a smile. For some reason Soma was too happy after hearing that.  
Just then the 5th man of the band walked in. “Oi! Ed! Where were you?” Cheslock called him and Edward smiled awkwardly. “Sorry. Paula wanted pancakes which meant our baby wanted pancakes which meant I had to find pancakes. You know how pregnant women are.” He responded with a peaceful smile. He was very excited to become a father despite being very young. Paula and their baby was his top priority, however he still cared for the band.  
Arshad sat down and listened as they performed a few songs. They were all pretty good. It made him wonder how come they weren’t popular. Handsome boys with good voices and good music, isn’t that people’s thing? However, no matter how good all of them were, he couldn’t help but to focus on Soma’s voice alone. It was so amazing, almost angelic. Listening to his voice, helped him calm down, think clearer. His voice was already relaxing, even when he simply talked. But his singing voice was different, event better. He found himself staring at him but he then shook his head in disapproval. Even if he was interested in men, there was no way he would be interested in him.  
Time flies quick. And so, they soon had practiced all of their songs and were sitting, talking to each other and seeing how everyone had been holding up. After a while, a man dressed in black entered the room. Everyone’s eyes fell on him and smiled, however this strange man was looking at Arshad alone. The Indian was scared: had he been discovered?  
“Good morning everyone.” He spoke when suddenly everyone responded at once. “Good morning, Sebastian!” Along with a few questions regarding his well-being. He sat down with them, his eyes still being on the white haired man. “Who is that?” He asked. His red eyes did not for once leave the silver ones of the other. “A friend of Soma’s, Agni” Clayton responded.  
“I see” Sebastian said with a smile as he gave his hand to him for a handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michaelis, an employee of the band’s manager. Speaking of whom, I am here with a message. Your first performance will be in exactly 3 weeks from now. Excuse me for now. I should get going”  
Everyone was left in shock. Just one month, and they got to know about it now? There was too much preparation to be done. They stayed there an extra hour trying to decide which songs they were going to perform as well as what clothes they were going to wear. However, Arshad was lost in his thoughts. He was certain, the man had recognized him. Or was he so scared of being discovered that he thought everyone knew who he was?  
On their way home, Soma kept going about how he wanted to have a new haircut for the concert. Arshad was barely listening to what he was saying. Soon, they went home and the elder man made lunch. The rest of the day went by peacefully and they both went to sleep.  
Nobody knew whose secrets were to be revealed the following day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit boring, I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half. Enjoy!

The sun allowed the next day to begin. Everything went as per usual. Asrhad woke up at 12pm, however Soma was still practicing. With this few time, practice now took more hours than it usually did. He got up and made some coffee when he heard a knock on the door. Did he forget his keys? He thought with a sigh as he approached the door only to freeze at the words spoken by the man outside.

“Arshad Satyendra Iyer! Open up! It’s the police”

His name. It was his name. But not just his name… His real name! He had been found out. Instead of worrying about going back to his stupid home, all he could think about was Soma’s face. Why would he think of him at a moment like this? Why is he the most important thing in his mind at the moment? Could it be that now, now that he had started a new life with that person, he didn’t want to abandon him? No, it couldn’t be. At a moment like this everyone cares for themselves, for their own happiness. Then… Could it be that he needed Soma in order to be happy?

“Just kidding, Agni. But really do open up, it’s Sebastian.”

When hearing that he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. “What the hell man? You scared the shit out of me!” He growled and at that Sebastian smirked. “Why? Do you have a reason to be afraid? Could it be that you really are Arshad?”  
Fuck…

“Come in and keep quiet.” He told him. It was easy to notice how dark he was compared to the previous day. Because the man Sebastian was in the room with was Arshad not Agni. “Look, I am not here to threaten you. I just had a suspicion and it turns out I was correct.” Sebastian said, but the man’s gaze did not change for even a bit. 

“What do you want?” Was his only response. It was obvious he needed something in order to keep his mouth shut. All men were the same, no matter what country they were from. “Now, you are speaking my language” He said with a smirk. “However, I am not sure how you could be of use to me. I’ll think about it and tell you in the future.”

Before he was able to reply, the sound of keys echoed on the door and soon the Indian boy walked inside. “Agni! I am home. Oh- Um, hello Sebastian”

“Hello, Soma. I came to bring you the design of the clothes you will be wearing at the concert.” He replied casually, as if nothing had just happened. “Oh great, thanks! So where is it?”

“Seems like I forgot it at the office” He said with a laugh which made Soma raise his eyebrow. “See you another time then. Good day to the both of you”

“Odd.” Soma commented at the man left the house. “Did he say anything to you?” He asked Agni. This was too weird: He was trying to understand what it was that he truly wanted. Because he was sure he hadn’t come for his designs nor for him in general.   
“No. We were just quietly waiting for you. It was pretty awkward, to be honest.” He replied. He was scared. What if he told Soma? He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be Arshad anymore. He wanted to be Agni. Soma’s roommate and friend dared he say? That was more than enough for him.

Soma wasn’t convinced. “Do you have a crush on Sebastian?” He asked. For some reason the thought bothered him. Especially now that he knew Agni was interested in men. Plus, he wouldn’t be the first to have a crush on him. Everyone who saw him instantly fell in love, regardless of their gender. “What? No.” He responded. “He’s not my type.” 

The answer relieved Soma. “Good! Because he has a boyfriend. And trust me, his boyfriend wouldn’t be very happy if you did. Anyway, I should take a shower, I am all covered in sweat.”He said and left. However this made Agni start to question himself. What was his type anyways? He started to think, trying to decide what the perfect man for him would be. Someone cute and cheerful for sure. Someone innocent and inexperienced, in order for him to teach him what love is all about. Someone who is kind and generous. Appearance wise, he wanted something unique. Perhaps with the characteristics of his homeland. Also, he wanted them to be shorter than him. 

Wait… Why was he describing Soma?

He walked down the hallway, trying to sort out his feelings. As he was walking, he heard the bathroom door open. Within seconds, Soma walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. Normally, Agni would take his time to admire his body; the caramel toned skin, the muscles, the cute piercing… However, that wasn’t the case. Because his eyes caught something else… 

The bruises covering his body…


End file.
